Motor vehicle bodies typically have a roof rail construction comprised of outer and inner roof panels which are suitably attached to a longitudinal extending roof rail which defines the door opening. A pinch-weld flange extends longitudinally along the outer edge of the roof above the roof opening and defines an upwardly opening drip gutter. A decorative drip molding is secured along the outer edge of the roof above the door opening. A compressible sealing strip is suitably attached to the roof rail for sealing engagement by the door to provide a seal against the flow of moisture around the door and into the passenger compartment.